Alduin (Skyrim)
Alduin (also called the World Eater or the Nordic God of Destruction), is a massive dragon whose return was a result of an Elder Scroll. He was first removed from Tamriel through the last resort of the ancient Nord heroes who used an Elder Scroll to force Alduin to become lost in time and hopefully never return. Instead, he was sent forward to the Fourth Era, to the timeline of events in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and the Dragonborn's Story. Alduin's triumph would ensure Nirn's destruction. Characteristics Alduin is the first-born of Akatosh, as mentioned when the Dragonborn fights against him in the quest Alduin's Bane. In this he says "I am Alduin, first-born of Akatosh!". For example, Alduin's title, The World Eater, comes from myths that depict him as the horrible, ravaging fire storm that destroyed the last world to begin this one. Nords therefore see the God of Time as both creator and harbinger of the apocalypse. He is not the Chief of the Nordic pantheon but its wellspring, albeit a grim and frightening one. in Sovngarde]] The prophecy of Alduin is foretold on Alduin's Wall, which is located in-game at Sky Haven Temple, the last refuge of the Blades. The wall prophesies civil unrest after the murder of the High King of Skyrim as well as the destruction of Tamriel. Killing this one will not be an easy feat, stay on your guard. Alduin summons with him the vanquished souls of the Nordic people to invade Skyrim, the vanquished souls taking on the forms of ferocius dragons. In TES lore, it is said that only a Dovahkiin (Dragonborn) can defeat the enraged god Alduin by harnessing the power of the dragon in the form of dragon shouts to ultimately destroy him in one final battle of titanic proportions, restoring peace to the land of Skyrim and Tamriel at large. The vanquished souls that Alduin brought with him, however, shall always remain in the realm of the living as a constant threat to the sons of Skyrim. He calls himself the first-born of Akatosh, which would mean he is actually separate from Akatosh, but still related to him. He feels it is his birthright to dominate the world with his dragons. In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Alduin seems to have an attack which involves sending the player flying backwards with a blue burst of energy, usually killing them. This is possibly a more powerful version of the Unrelenting Force shout. History Alduin was the first dragon among many that ruled over men and mer. The dragons viewed humanity as a lesser species and kept a tyrannical hold on mankind but soon in an event to be called the Dragon War men stood up to their dragon overlords and learned how to use the Voice. On the Throat of the World, Alduin was defeated but not killed. Instead, with an Elder Scroll, Alduin was sent forth in time, albeit unintentionally, and would not return until the 201st year of the Fourth Era. The Dragonborn kills Alduin in Savengarde with other three other heroes. Alduin is also know to be a mother of three other dragons. ALDUIN CAN FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT LIKE THREE DOG AND THE LONE WANDER WITH THE COURIER AS A BACK UP. The secuitrons have tooken over new vegas my leeague of Alduin ralph doudlass. This game cam to destrtoy alduin and akatosh. ALDUIN IS A DRAGON EVIL NORDE GONE KILL IM FIRING MY LASER Dragon Speech (translations incomplete) Alduin Cinematic *"Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" ― "Fools! Treacherous ones! hinde all wither! I am your king" *"Nivahriin joorre!" ... "Tahrodiis Paarthurnax!" ― "Cowardly mortals!" ... "Treacherous Paarthurnax!" *"... dir ko maar!" ― "... die in terror!" Miscellaneous/Uncategorized *"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!" ― "I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in the World!" *"Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" ― "(All sky) mortal! Your pride will be humbled!" *"Nust wo ni qiilaan ten kos duaan." ― "They who do not conform will be dishonored." *"Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar." ― "Dragonborn, your pride will be humbled." *"Zu'u unslaad, zu'u nis oblaan!" ― "I am immortal, I cannot die!" Behind the Scenes *His name means "Destroyer Devour Master". *Despite being the central antagonist, Alduin does fly around Skyrim (resurrecting named dragons at times), and therefore can be seen outside of events of the main quest. It should be noted though that while he is attackable, he cannot be killed, and will likely fly off or retaliate with a Shout if provoked, however he cannot be forced to duel with player, regardless of taken actions. He is also immortal during these encounters - regardless of damage taken Alduin will fly away alive. If attacked early enough players can force Alduin to retreat before he manages to resurrect a dragon leaving the burial site intact, however the large column of light resurrection animation remains. *When defeated in Sovngarde, unlike other Dragons, you do not absorb Alduin's soul. You can comment on the possibility he was not fully destroyed to both Paarthurnax and Arngeir, the latter saying that perhaps, Alduin will return at the end of the world to fufill his destiny, just as the Dragonborn has by defeating him. *It should be noted that, although he takes the form of a dragon and resurrects them, Alduin may not be considered one. It is more accurate to consider him a deity (world eater, embodiment of destruction) that has taken the form of a dragon. *A loose comparison can be made between Alduin and the old Norse mythical creature The Fenrir Wolf. Fenrir is a sun-devouring creature (in the form of a wolf), son of the god Loki, who is predicted to devour the Sun and afterwards the god Odin, only to be slain by Odin's son Vidar the Silent. He plays a small part in Ragnarok, and his defeat allows Vidar the Silent to be one of the surviving deities that will rebuild the new world after it has ended with Ragnarok. It might be more suitable to compare Vidar to the Dovahkiin, rather than comparing Fenrir to Alduin. After all Alduin is meant to devour the entire world, while Fenrir is meant to devour the Sun and Odin, only to be slain. The wolf is bound in Asgaard(home of the Gods) until Ragnarok, after having bitten off the hand of the god Tyr. The rope is made by the dwarves and consists of the following: The spit of birds, the beards of women, tendons of bears, the breath of fish and the sound of cat's paws. *A more stable comparison could be that Alduin is based upon Nidhoggr (the name can loosely be translated as something along the lines of "Malicehawk"), an ancient dragon believed to be gnawing at one of the three roots of Yggdrasil, the tree that is at the center of the nine worlds of Nordic Mythology, hence in effect being "the world". Both are dragons, both devour something (Alduin desires to consume the world and Nidhoggr desires to consume Yggdrasil), and both are powerful and old. Also like Alduin, it is not certain that Nidhoggr survives Ragnarok (maybe he indeed survives because at the Dawn of the New World, a black dragon rises from the Lake of Corpses). *In concept art, Alduin's eyes appear to be a manipulation of the Helix Nebula, commonly referred to as the Eye of God.(Warm colors are off and so do not match up) Gallery Alduin Attack.jpg|Concept art of Alduin attacking. Alduin Concept Art (Skyrim).jpg|Concept art of Alduin. Alduins Fire.jpg|Concept art of Alduin spitting fire -EiER--Alduin-102.jpg|Alduin near Rorikstead. Alduin Close-up.jpg|Alduin clinging onto and looking into a Helgen tower de:Alduin ru:Алдуин Notes *If you stand on Sahloknir's burial site when Alduin uses Slen Tiid Vo, you will be knocked back with the same force as unrelenting force and while trying to get up, you get knocked right back down. Category:Deities Category:Skyrim: Dragons